


Elevator Music

by AriRashkae



Series: Red vs Blue Bingo War 2017 [7]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Gen, RvB Bingo War 2017, Team: Medic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2017-04-17
Packaged: 2018-10-20 03:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10653726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriRashkae/pseuds/AriRashkae
Summary: For the Medic square "Trapped in a small space together"





	Elevator Music

When the New Republic rebels attacked and managed to cut the power to the base, Wash was in Medical with Dr. Grey, having been unsuccessful in his attempts to avoid her. One probably shouldn’t greet an enemy attack with feelings of _relief_ , but that was the only word to describe his state as he jammed his helmet back onto his head and raced out the door.

Fortunately, the emergency lights were working just fine, painting the halls in a red glow. Wash spared a moment’s thought that Sarge might demand the lights be like this always, once this was over.

He opened one channel to the main feed for the Federal Army, keeping an ear out for anything important in the chatter. The rest of his focus was on checking on _his_ team. He opened the private channel they maintained.

_WSH: Report._

_SRG: Shotgun primed and ready to go! Where are those rebel scum?_

_LPZ:_ Prefiero estar de vuelta en el montón de basura. [1]

_DNT: <bzzt!>_

_WSH: Donut. Report._

_DNT: <bzzt!>–ine! I’m just <bzzt!> elevator! Man it’s <bzzt!> in here!_

That had to be the far northwest freight elevator. It was on the very edge of the base, and something about the rocks in that cliff played havoc with comms. Almost everyone avoided it if they could, even if it meant taking a longer route. What the hell was Donut doing out _there_?

_DNT: <bzzt!> right! <bzzt!> got Locus to <bzzt!>–mpany!_

Wash froze in the middle of the hallway.

Donut. And Locus. Stuck in an elevator. There was _no way_ that could end in anything other than blood.

He had actually taken two steps in that direction when an explosion rocked the hallway he was in, and the Fed chatter took a distinctly panicked tone.

_WSH: Dammit! Donut, sit tight. Sarge, Lopez, let’s clean this up so we can get them out of there ASAP._

_DNT: No– <bzzt!> problem! Sitting tight <bzzt!>_

_LPZ:_ Tal vez si lo dejamos allí, el mercenario finalmente lo callará.[2]

_SRG: Good idea, Lopez! Just make sure you save some for me!_

_LPZ:_ ¿Por qué me molesto?[3]

_WSH: Enough! Move, people!_

 

Donut closed the link. It sounded like everyone was doing just fine on their own.

The emergency lights in the elevator, combined with the signal lights on their armor, cast some very spooky shadows. If he hadn’t known who was in the elevator with him, Donut might have just been a _teensy_ tiny bit frightened. But Locus was on their side, so everything was just _fine_.

"Soooo, you come here often?"

Locus turned from studying the far control panel to studying him. OK, maybe things _weren't_ just fine. Locus looked really tense, what with the way his shoulders were up and his weight was almost on his toes.

Maybe he was afraid of the dark?

Donut was about to crack a joke to break the silence, maybe help the big guy relax when–

"It's quiet back here."

It's funny. When he wasn't growling orders at the troops, Locus could actually be very soft-spoken. Plus, he had the kind of deep voice that Donut could happily listen to reading the phone book. It was a pity he restricted himself to speaking so little.

Donut nodded enthusiastically. "Oh, I know _exactly_ what you mean! Sometimes a guy just has to have a little 'me' time! And _that_ was hard enough at Red Base back in Blood Gulch, with just the five of us! I can only imagine what it must be like for _you_ , being so important to everyone here. Why, you must have half the Army following you around _all the time!_ No privacy _at all!_ "

Donut had been in enough tight places with enough people to know one of the most important details was the _attitude_ of the people involved. He had no doubt that _his_ team would come open the doors as soon as they had this little "Rebel" problem sorted out. But was Locus as certain? After all, mercenaries were by definition “hired” help, and sadly expendable.

Slowly, ever so slowly, Locus shifted his weight as Donut chattered on, going from "trapped in an elevator" to "stuck in an elevator". The rest of the guys might argue they were the same thing, but words _mattered_ , and " _trapped_ " was _very_ different from " _stuck_."

"It ... can be difficult," Locus answered slowly.

Donut put on his most sympathetic head-tilt. "I don't doubt it! Still, as nice as the solitude would be, I probably should climb on top of you." He looked up at the emergency hatch above them, grinning at Locus' strangled little snort. "I think I can _juuust_ reach that hatch if you give me a boost onto your shoulders. Then we can head out there and help the guys chase off those rebels."

To Donut's surprise, the mercenary didn't protest or even hesitate; he stepped under the hatch, laced his fingers together to make a stirrup, and crouched slightly.

“Whoa! It’s like being picked up by a bear!”

Neither Locus nor the hatch responded to Donut’s attention. Donut braced his legs and _shoved_ , nearly overbalancing. If Locus’ hands hadn’t locked around Donut’s calves, he might have knocked them _both_ over.

As it was, he wobbled severely before catching his balance and jumping down. “Well!” he huffed from his seat on the floor. “I guess we won’t be getting out through _there_!”

“The maintenance logs have been falsified,” Locus stated flatly. “Otherwise that hatch would open.”

“Oh, don’t be so hard on them! I’m sure they’re doing their best. After all, it’s not like this shaft is a well-used one!”

Locus looked down at him, unimpressed. “All the more reason to make sure _emergency_ solutions are available _in an emergency._ It’s unlikely anyone would be coming here on any given day.”

“Well, except for you,” Donut answered cheekily. “I suppose that means we’ll just have to entertain ourselves until Wash and the others come looking for us!”

 

Wash wasn’t panicking. He was absolutely not panicking. He was merely … concerned … about the fact that two people had been stuck in a small metal box without communication while the base was under attack.

The fact that it was _Donut_ and _Locus_ stuck in a small metal box without communication while the base was under attack had no bearing on his mental state.

Nor did the fact that his com was open to their private channel, but Donut’s apparently wasn’t.

“C’mon, Lopez, put yer hydraulics into it! Red Team never leaves a man behind! Even if one of them is a bit on the light side! And the other is the complete opposite of Red!”

_“¿Qué parece que estoy haciendo, idiota?” [4]_

Lopez dug his fingers into the seam of the outer doors and pried them apart.

Of course the elevator had stopped almost exactly half way down. Still, Lopez was able to pry the inner doors open as well the reveal that … Donut … was … singing?

“‘Lad, I don’t know where you’ve been, but I see you’ve won first _priiiiiize_!’ Oh, hey, Lopez!”

“You all right down there, son?” Sarge demanded.

“Oh, things are just _great_ , Sarge! We’ve just been having a _grand_ old time. How’ve you guys been?”

**Author's Note:**

> 1 I'd rather be back in the trash pile.  [return to text]  
> 2 Maybe if we leave him there, the mercenary will finally shut him up.  [return to text]  
> 3 Why do I even bother?  [return to text]  
> 4 What does it look like I’m doing, idiot?  [return to text]
> 
> Originally posted [here](http://arirashkae.tumblr.com/post/159586121056/elevator-music)


End file.
